1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fifth wheel trailer hitches and more particularly pertains to a new fifth wheel trailer hitch adaptor system for providing a safer and more stable way to tow a fifth wheel trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fifth wheel trailer hitches is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,257 describes an apparatus for towing a fifth wheel trailer. Another type of fifth wheel trailer hitch is U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,407 having a mounting plate rigidly coupled to the center rear of the vehicle. Another type of fifth wheel trailer hitch is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,514 showing a fifth wheel. Another type of fifth wheel trailer hitch is U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,313 having a fifth wheel mounting being mounted in the bed of a vehicle for connecting to a fifth wheel trailer. Another type of fifth wheel trailer hitch is U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,516 having a mounting structure that is mountable within the bed of a vehicle for towing a fifth wheel trailer. Another type of fifth wheel trailer hitch is U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,407 having a hitch for mounting in the bed of a vehicle for towing a fifth wheel trailer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features distributes the load evenly across the rear of the vehicle and allows a bed of the vehicle to be available for storage.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a fifth wheel trailer hitch member with multiple connection bars that are insertable into a receiver for spreading the force of the load along the length of the receiver as well as positioning the fifth wheel trailer out of the bed of the vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fifth wheel trailer hitch adaptor system that permits the connection point between a vehicle and fifth wheel trailer to be positioned behind of vehicle for safer driving.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fifth wheel trailer hitch adaptor system that spreads the force of the fifth wheel trailer being pulled across the entire rear of the vehicle.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a vehicle. A receiver is secured to the vehicle. The receiver has an aperture extending through the receiver. A fifth wheel trailer hitch member has a base portion. A connection bar is secured to the base portion. The connection bar has a distal portion extending outwardly from the base portion. The distal portion is insertable through the aperture in the receiver. The distal portion has a hole extending through the distal portion. A pin member is couplable to the distal portion through the hole whereby the connection bar is secured to the receiver.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.